Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a support device, and more particularly, to a support device that can be used to suspend an article from an object having a substantially horizontal surface.
Some known support devices that can be used to hang or suspend an article from an object, such as an object having a substantially horizontal surface, can be moved between two configurations. For example, in one configuration such support devices can be used to hang an article from an object, such as a desk top, and in a second configuration such devices can, for example, be used as a bracelet or be placed in a configuration to allow the support device to be attached to an article for transport. To achieve the dual configurations, some such support devices for hanging an article from an object may include mechanical hinges or other mechanisms to convert the support device between the two configurations. Such mechanisms may make the support device more difficult to move between configurations, expensive to manufacture, and/or more susceptible to breakage or malfunctions due to the additional components.
Thus, a need exists for an improved support device that can be used to support or suspend an article from an object having a substantially horizontal surface, such as, a desk top, a countertop ledge, a table, a shelf, etc., which can be easily moved between multiple configurations without the need for additional mechanical components.